Sound Of Supernatural
by XxDarkBeautyxX
Summary: Basically the Sound of Music but Supernatural. Rated T for now. Not under crossover cause who's gonna search SPN/SOM.
1. Chapter 1

The sky glows an eerie blue, filled with swirling white mist that is the clouds. Craggy, snow-draped mountain ranges emerge through those misty clouds. Their massive, forbidding peaks stretch to the horizon and then disappear behind more white mist. The white fog gave away to silky sheets of snow covering the mountainsides.

Hundreds of feet below, rivers run through a grassy valley like glistening white ribbons. The snow-covered Alps give way to gently rolling hills and lush forests. Birds can be heard whistling and singing their songs to one another. The lakes are so glassy that the reflection of the mountains and blue sky can be seen in the water.

In a near valley, the roofs of a small town can be seen from these heights. The town lies clustered together around a church and its steeple. Around the town there are many elegant lakeside castles and mansions with acres of emerald green farmland.

Further away there is a sunny alpine meadow where a young man with short blonde hair strolls through the greenest grass, swinging his arms in a carefree stride. He wears old working clothes that are a size too big for him because they used to belong to his older brother.

His name is Adam Winchester.

Suddenly he spread his arms wide, twirled in a joyful spin and began to sing.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the_

_Birds that rise from the lake to the trees_

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies_

_From a church on a breeze."_

He ran to a small brook, swooped down to grab a stone and tried his best at skipping stones. He'd never been very good at it but practice makes perfect.

"_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over_

_Stones on its way_

_To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to_

_Pray_

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_

_I know I will hear what I've heard before_

_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music_

_And I'll sing once more."_

Adam smiled to himself when he finished the last few notes of the song. Just as silence dawned upon him, the toll of church bells sounded in the distance, indicating that it was midday. Adam's dreamy smile was replaced with a small frown when he tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing.

"Crap."

With that sudden realization, Adam slapped a hand to his forehead and ran back across the grassy field, only stopping once to pick his coat.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know how I got this idea; I was watching Sound Of Music and my thoughts immediately went to my OTP Adam/Michael. Just a note if any words are in italics it means the character is singing. And I think that's it for now. Anyway hope you'll like it, chapters will get longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine, Sound of Music is not mine. But a girl can dream…


	2. Chapter 2

Later on at the small towns' local mechanic, John Winchester and two of his sons, Sam and Dean, were walking through the shop and supervising the other mechanics when Bobby, a long-time friend of the Winchester family, approached the three.

"John" Bobby said as a way of greeting.

"Bobby" John nodded to him.

"I simply cannot find him" Bobby stated.

"Adam?" John asked, but he already knew the answer.

Bobby nodded "He's missing from the shop again."

"Perhaps we should have put a cowbell around his neck?" Dean suggested.

Sam gave Dean one of his many bitch faces, "Have you tried the barn? You know how much he adores the animals."

Bobby nodded again "I've looked everywhere, in all the usual places."

John sighed "Bobby, seeing as it is Adam, I suggest you look in someplace unusual."

Bobby walked away and the three continued walking through the shop.

"Well, father" Dean started, "I hope this new infraction ends whatever doubts you may still have about Adam's future here."

John sighed again "I always try to keep faith in my doubts, Dean."

"After all, the wool of a black sheep is just as warm" Sam interjected into the conversation.

Dean gave Sam a pointed look, "We are not talking about sheep, black or white, Sammy. Of all the candidates for a position here at the shop I would say that Adam is the least likely—"

"Children, children" John chided them.

Sam and Dean gave each other a frustrated look but stopped their fighting. When the three paused in front of three other mechanics that were on their lunch break, John decided to ask what they thought about Adam.

"We were speculating about the qualifications of some of our co-workers. Sam and Dean were trying to help me by expressing opposite points of view. Tell me, Chuck, what do you think of ... Adam?"

"He's a wonderful boy…" Chuck hesitated for a second then said "Some of the time."

"Rufus?" John inquired.

"It's very easy to like Adam… except when it's, uh, difficult."

"And you Ash?" John asked.

"Oh, I love him very dearly. But he always seems to be in trouble, doesn't he?"

"Exactly what I say" Dean agreed, then he began to sing, _"He climbs a tree and scrapes his knee. His suit has got a tear._"

Ash began singing too, "_He waltzes on his way to work and whistles on the stair."_

Dean nodded and added _"And underneath his hat, he's got curlers in his hair."_

They all looked at each other uncomfortably for a second then Chuck sang, "_He's the only singer in the family."_

"_He's always late for work" _Rufus sang.

"_But his mechanics the real deal" _Ash sang in Adam's defence.

Dean scoffed, "_He's always late for everything."_

"_Except for every meal." Chuck laughed._

Dean shook his head, "_I hate to have to say it but I feel very firm."_

Dean, Chuck, Rufus and Ash all sang the line together, "_Adam's not an asset to the family!"_

"_I'd like to say a word on his behalf_" Sam sang.

"Then say it, Sam" John said.

"_Adam makes me laugh" _Sam chuckled.

Dean scowled at Sam but John just smiled and opened his mouth to sing. "_How do you solve a problem like Adam? How do catch a cloud and pin it down?"_

"_How do you find a word that means Adam?" _Sam wondered.

"_A flibbertigibbet_" Chuck suggested.

"_A will-o'-the wisp_" Ash proposed.

Dean crossed his arms, "A_ clown."_

John ignored Dean and continued singing, "_Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him. Many a thing he'd ought to understand."_

"_But how do you make him stay and listen to all you say?" _ Dean asked.

"_How do you keep a wave upon the sand?" _John sang.

"_How do you solve a problem like Adam?" _Sam asked.

"_How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?"_ John sang again.

"_When I'm with him I'm amused. Out of focus, bemused and I never know exactly where I am." _Ash announced.

"_Unpredictable as weather. He's as flighty as a feather." _Rufus continued signing.

Sam smiled, "_He's a darling."_

"_He's a demon." _Dean shook his head.

Sam gave Dean an angry look "_He's a lamb."_

Ash ignored their angry stances and continued singing, "_He'd out pester any pest. Drive a hornet from its nest."_

"_He can throw a whirling dervish out of whirl" _Rufus sang again after Ash.

"_He is gentle, he is wild" _Sam sang.

"_He's a riddle, he's a child" Chuck shook his head_.

"_He's a headache" _Dean growled.

Sam crossed his arms, "_He's an angel."_

"_He's a boy!" _John bellowed.

The six mechanics paused before all singing together, "_How do you solve a problem like Adam? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Adam? A flibbertigibbet!"_

" _A will-o'-the wisp!" Sam suggested. _

_Dean rolled his eyes and sang, "A clown!"_

Sam cringed at the word clown but kept singing with the others. _"Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him. Many a thing he ought to understand."_

"_But how do you make him stay?" _John wondered_._

"_And listen to all you say" _Dean sang.

"_How do you keep a wave upon the sand?" _Sam asked.

"_How do you solve a problem like Adam–"The_ six were cut off to the sound of a slamming door and footsteps running into the had come racing into the shop, coat gripped tight in his hand and sweat pouring down his face. Obviously he had run quite a distance to get to the shop.

Adam froze when he spotted the six mechanics standing crowded together with all the same startled expressions on their faces. He sighed aloud and walked helplessly to the back of the shop. There was no point in running seeing as the others had already seen him come in late.

When Adam had turned a corner and disappeared, the mechanics opened their mouth to sing out one last line, _"How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?" _

Adam sat nervously in the darkened hallway. His father, John, had summoned him for a talk that was most probably going to end up with him being fired. Adam hoped that it wouldn't go that far. Sure, he had been late a couple of times (well, really almost every day) but he was family, he was sure an exception could be made.

Before Adam could stress anymore, Sam emerged from the office. "You may go in now, Adam."

Adam gulped anxiously and Sam just gave him a small smile of encouragement. Adam slowly got up from his seat and paced towards the door of the office. With one last deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped into the office.

John beckoned him forward, "Come here, my son."

Adam shut the door and hurried over to the chair in front of the large desk that was located in the centre of the room. There was a large window on the wall of the office, behind where his father sat. Adam could almost hear the hills calling for him. The green grass, the birds and the trees… they were all so beautiful.

"Oh… Oh father, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself. The gates were open and the hills were beckoning and before I–"

John held up a hand, "Adam, I haven't summoned you here for apologies."

Adam sighed aloud.

"But…" John began with narrowed eyes "You could tell me what was so important that you had to be late for work."

"I, uh, I" Adam stammered, "Well, you see, the sky was so blue today and everything was so green and fragrant, I just had to be a part of it. And the Unterberg kept leading me higher and higher as though it wanted me to go right through the clouds with it."

"Son, suppose darkness had come and you were lost?" John asked

"Oh, father, I could never be lost up there. That's my mountain; I practically lived on it when I was younger."

"Yes I know" John sighed, "Many times I had to send Sam up there to find you."

Adam laughed, "I remember, he would always catch me si– "

"Catch you what?"

"He would… he would catch me si–singing" Adam said nervously.

"Hmm, singing, huh" John murmured, "Some of the other employees heard you singing too."

Adam's eyes widened, "They did?"

"Yes."

"Oh" Adam breathed.

"Were you singing out on that mountain today?" John asked curiously.

Adam gulped, "I – I was."

"Hmmm."

Adam decided to let the truth come out, it was better to say it now than never. "I can't seem to stop singing wherever I am. And what's worse, I can't seem to stop saying things. I ... everything and anything I think and feel."

"Some people would call that honesty" John said.

"Oh, but it's terrible, father. You know how Dean always makes me kiss the floor after we've had a disagreement? Well, lately, I've taken to kissing the floor when I see him coming - just to save time."

John tried not to let a smile show on his face. "Adam, when you joined the family business, you weren't prepared for the way we live here. Were you?"

"No, I wasn't" Adam answered truthfully, "But I try, and I'm learning. I really am."

"I believe you but I feel you should leave us–" John started

"Leave?" Adam gasped.

"Only for a while, Adam."

"Oh, no, father! Please don't do that! Don't send me away! This is where I belong. It's my home, my family. It's my life" Adam begged. They couldn't send him away, not for just being late.

"But are you truly ready for it?" John challenged him.

"Yes, I am" Adam couldn't help but feel the wave of uncertainty that flooded through him when he said that.

John eyed him knowingly, "Perhaps if you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you, you will have a chance to find out if you can expect it of yourself."

"I know what you expect, father. And I can do it. I promise I can."

"Adam" John said sternly.

Adam felt like whipping out the puppy dog eyes that he'd learnt from Sam but that seem a bit childish so he just gave up. Sinking into the seat a little bit he responded with a barely audible "Yes, father."

John picked up a letter from his desk "I've had news of a family near Salzburg that needs a tutor until September."

Adam's eyes widened and gasped "September!"

"To take care of seven children" John continued like Adam had said nothing.

"Seven children!" Adam almost shrieked.

This time John looked up from the letter, "Do you like children, Adam?"

"Oh, yes, but seven…?" How could anyone have so many children?

John smirked, "I will tell Captain Novak to expect you by tomorrow."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed "Uh, captain?"

"A retired officer of the Imperial Navy. A fine man and a brave one. His wife died several years ago leaving him alone with the children. Now, I understand he's had a most difficult time managing to keep a governess there." John informed him.

"Wait… governess, but that's a woman's job."

"Yes, I know" John said, "That's why you're a tutor."

"But, but I'm pretty much just going to be a governess except a man?" Adam asked.

"Well, when you look at it like that… I guess you are."

Adam groaned, "Why don't they just hire a woman then?"

"Because Captain Novak thought that a man might last longer than the other women who decided to take the position of governess then left not to long after." John sighed.

"Why would they leave?" Adam wondered. They children couldn't be that bad could they?

* * *

A/N There we go chapter two and it's longer than the first as promised. I was laughing through this chapter, picturing Sam, Dean and John singing is hilarious.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam exited the shop wearing a drab old grey suit that was also a size too big for him. He carried a guitar case in one hand and a bag in the other that held all of his few possessions. Before Adam closed the door behind himself, he gave the shop one last sad, wistful frown then closed the glass door.

Sadly, he turned away from the door and faced the street.

"_What will this day be like? I wonder."_ Adam sang as he began walking down the street.

"_What will my future be? I wonder._

_It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free_

_My heart should be wildly rejoicing_

_Oh, what's the matter with me?"_

"_I've always longed for adventure_

_To do the things I've never dared_

_Now here I'm facing adventure_

_Then why am I so scared?"_

Adam stopped to lean against a stone wall a look out to the mountains where the green grass and tree were once again beckoning him. But he didn't have time to go out into the mountains today, he had a bus to board.

"_A Captain with seven children. What's so fearsome about that?" _ Adam wondered. Pushing off the wall, he started walking through town square where he spotted a large fountain.

"_Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries_

_If I don't I just know I'll turn back_

_I must dream of the things I am seeking_

_I am seeking the courage I lack."_

Adam stopped by the fountain to run his fingers through the cool refreshing water. He knew he was wasting time but that didn't really matter.

"_The courage to serve them with reliance_

_Face my mistakes without defiance_

_Show them I'm worthy_

_And while I show them_

_I'll show me."_

"_So, let them bring on all their problems_

_I'll do better than my best_

_I have confidence they'll put me to the test_

_But I'll make them see I have confidence in me." _

Adam entered the doors of the bus, handed his ticket to the driver and found a seat somewhere near the back.

"_Somehow I will impress them_

_I will be firm but kind_

_And all those children - Heaven bless them!_

_They will look up to me_

_And mind me with each step I am more certain..."_

He glanced wistfully out the window while they were driving down winding paths, past many open meadows and large trees. What he would give to be out there, dancing and singing.

When the bus stops, Adams grabs his bags and gets off the bus.

"_...Everything will turn out fine_

_I have confidence the world can all be mine_

_They'll have to agree I have confidence in me."_

He skipped and danced down the tree-lined road, swings his bags and kicking his heels together as he did.

"_I have confidence in sunshine_

_I have confidence in rain_

_I have confidence that spring will come again_

_Besides which you see I have confidence in me_

_Strength doesn't lie in numbers_

_Strength doesn't lie in wealth_

_Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers_

_When you wake up – Wake Up!_

_It's healthy!_

_All I trust I leave my heart to_

_All I trust becomes my own_

_I have confidence in confidence alone–"_

Panting, Adam stumbled to a stop in front of a large black iron gate that opened to a rather elegant looking manor. Adam's confident smile faltered as a feasted his eyes in the manor. It was quite large, bigger than anything he'd ever lived in. It was even bigger than the shop.

"Oh, fuck" Adam whispered.

He griped the cold metal of the gate and pushed gently. Luckily it opened without any extra effort needed. Adam slipped through the small gap he had made and leaned back on the gate until it clicked shut.

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep hesitant breath. When his eyes flicked open, he smiled and marched forward opening his mouth to once again sing. _"I have confidence in confidence alone_

_Besides which you see I have confidence in me!"_

He sprinted across the circular gravel driveway and stopped at the door. Setting his luggage down, he pressed on finger to the doorbell and rang it. Adam casually leaned against the wall next to the door bell and took a few breaths.

"Oh" Adam gasped.

The door had opened suddenly to reveal a dour-faced man in a black suit.

Adam immediately straightened up, "Hello! Here I am!"

The man looked him up and down then gave him a doubtful look.

"I'm the new tutor, Captain" Adam said.

"And I'm the old butler, Herr" the man said, introducing himself.

"Oh" Adam said disappointedly, "How do you do?" Adam asked smiling once again. He reached out a hand to the butler and shook his hand. The butler did not look amused.

The butler turned away from the door and beckoned Adam inside. Adam quickly grabbed his bag and guitar case and rushed in after the butler.

Adam's eyes widened comically at the cavernous, opulent front hall.

"You'll uh," Adam eyes turned back to the butler when he started to talk, "wait here please." With one last dubious glance at Adam, the butler stalks away through door leading to another hallway.

As if in a trance, Adam walked down the few front stairs and set his baggage down on the floor. He starred at the gilded furniture and glittering crystal chandelier that shimmered like a thousand fireflies. Balconies lined he upper walks on either side of the vast, spotless white room.

Walking across the gleaming wooden floor, Adam stopped in front of a closed door and peered through a tiny crack. He gently pushed the door open and stared into a dark, ornate ballroom line with gilt-edged mirror and dusty windows. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. Adam entered the beautiful room hesitantly. Cloth dustcovers hung from the chandelier. Adam wandered across the dance floor and clasped his hands together in excitement. Adam quickly preformed a deep bow and a small twirl before both of the doors to the ballroom suddenly flew open. Adam just barely managed to bite his lip to hold his mouth shut from the yelp that was on the tip of his tongue.

A tall, elegantly handsome man with sharp aristocratic features stood on the doorway. He wore a trim grey suit with green cuff and lapels and an angry look on his face. Startled, Adam gazed fearfully at him and hurried out of the ballroom.

"In the future, you will kindly remember there are certain rooms in this house which are not to be disturbed." The man –Captain Novak– growled angrily.

Adam gulped, "Yes, Captain. Sir."

Captain Novak hurriedly closed the doors to the ballroom. Adam stared at him a smiled.

"Why do you stare at me that way?" Michael asked.

Adam wondered why he was staring, "Well, you don't look anything like a sea Captain, sir."

Michael cocked his head to one side, "I'm afraid you don't look very much like a… tutor. Turn around, please."

"What?"

"Hmm," Michael hummed with narrow eyes "Turn."

Adam did a slow spin while the captain scrutinized his clothes, eyes lingering lower than they should have for a few seconds.

"Hat – off" he commanded.

Adam removed his hat, letting his short blonde hair show.

Michael frowned, "It's the suit. You'll have to put another one on before you meet the children."

Adam looked dumbfounded "But I don't have another one. My family isn't the richest and this is a second hand suit I got from my older brother."

"Didn't your brother have any better suits?"

Adam shook his head "He didn't want to give me his best suit."

"Hmmm" Michael hummed again, "We'll have to get a new suit for you."

"That really isn't necessary" Adam started, the captain shouldn't spend his money on clothes for him.

"I'm afraid it is" Michael said in a serious tone that left no room for argument. "I'll see that the tailor comes today, if possible. Now, Herr…uh…"

"Adam, sir."

"Herr Adam, I don't know how much your father has told you" Michael said.

"Not much."

"You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses, who have come to look after my brother and sisters since our parents died and I was made legal guardian. Obviously you are not a governess. I hoped that a tutor might be able to last longer and I trust that you will be an improvement on the last one. She stayed only two hours." He explained.

Adam gave him a worried look, "What's wrong with the children?"

Michael paused, "There is nothing wrong with the children – only the governesses."

"Oh."

"They were completely unable to maintain discipline. Without it, this house cannot be properly run. You will please remember that, Herr" Michael said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, sir" Adam nodded.

"Every morning you will drill the children in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon, they will march about the grounds, breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed, no exceptions..."

"Excuse me, sir, when do they play?" Adam interrupted halfway through Michael's speech.

Michael ignored him and kept talking, "...You will see to it that they conduct themselves at all times with the utmost orderliness and decorum. I'm placing you in command."

"Yes, sir!" Adam said enthusiastically, giving a little mock salute.

Michael gave him a sharp look as if to ask 'Are you mocking me?' which made Adam raise his eyebrows. Then Michael abruptly drew out a silver boatswain's whistle from his pocket and blew out a shrill sound. Adam's mouth dropped open in surprise and he ducked for cover beside Michael as loud thunderous footsteps were heard from above.

Up the stairs on the second floor, six children, wearing identical blue sailor uniforms dashed out from their rooms and lined up according to age along the balcony. Adam silently counted them and was confused because his father had told him there were seven children not six. Michael blew his whistle again but this time in a rhythmic pattern. Swinging their arms, the children marched briskly down the stairs and into the hall.

The oldest is a pretty, fresh faced sixteen year old girl with long red hair. The next is a brunette, golden-eyed boy. Behind him marches another boy with dark blonde hair. Then, a chubby-cheeked boy, another boy with brown hair and bring up the rear is a little five year old boy with wide blue eyes and black hair.

Adam immediately notices a gap between chubby-cheeks and younger brunette boy. One of the children was missing.

Responding to Michael's whistle, the children line up and stand at attention. The missing child, a dreamy-eyed girl with long blonde hair, wanders in, her nose buried in a book. Michael holds out a hand, she gives the book to him and turns to take her place in the line-up. Before she turns back around, Michael gave her a gentle scolding tap on the rear as a punishment.

Michael paces back and forth before them like he was inspecting his troops. He fixes one of the boys collars and drops the girls' book onto a nearby table.

"…This is you new tutor, Herr Adam" Michael introduced him.

Adam smiled kindly at the children but only received disapproving looks.

"As I sound your signals you will step forward and give your name" Michael commanded the children, and then he turned to Adam and said "You, Herr, will listen carefully, learn their signals, so that you can call them when you want them."

Michael blew a variety of whistle signals. Each child, responding to their signal, stepped forward in a military manner, announced his or her name, and then stepped back in line.

It was the oldest first, "Anna!"

Then the older brunette boy, "Gabriel!"

The dark blonde haired boy turn was next, "Balthazar!"

Who was followed by chubby-cheeks, "Uriel!"

It was the blonde hair girls turn now, "Rachel!"

And after her was the younger brunette boy, "Zachariah!"

The littlest boy forgot to step out and Michael had to blow his signal twice. He stepped out and in but forgot to say his name. Adam found this rather amusing and desperately tried to hide his laughter.

Michael cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed, "And Castiel."

Castiel made a face as Michael took another whistle from his pocket and held it out for Adam.

"Now let's see how well you listened" he challenged.

"Oh, I, I, I won't need to whistle for them, Captain. I mean, um, I'll use their names. And such lovely names they are." Adam said, astonished that the Captain thought he would use a whistle for children.

"Herr, this is a large house, the grounds are very extensive, and I will not have anyone shouting. You will take this, please - learn to use it. The children will help you" Michael pleaded, he tried not to let his anger show but he was so frustrated with this boy… Adam.

Adam accepted the whistle reluctantly, already fully knowing that he would never use it.

"Now when I want you, this is what you will hear", Michael then proceeded to blow a particularly obnoxious sound on his whistle.

Adam shook his head "Oh, no, sir, I'm sorry, sir! I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals, but not for children and definitely not for me. It would be too - humiliating."

"Herr, were you always this much trouble?" Michael sighed.

Adam responded truthfully "Oh, much more, sir."

"Hmm" Michael hummed as he started to walk away.

Adam frowned at the captain's back, put the whistle to his lips and blew. Michael turned back around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't know your signal" Adam smiled.

Michael's cold eyes were fixed to his "You may call me – Captain."

Adam could see more anger brewing in those grey brown eyes but he just smiled smugly to himself as Michael stormed out from the room. Adam heard the children start to giggle and he turned to them. They immediately snapped back into attention mode and stared straight ahead, laughter forgotten.

Adam sighed, "At ease."

In unison they placed their hand behind their backs and stared forwards.

"Well," Adam started, "now that there's just us, would you please tell me all your names again and how old you are?"

The red haired girl stepped forward again for the second time, "I'm Anna. I'm sixteen years old, and I don't need a tutor."

Adam smiled kindly, "Well, I'm glad you told me, Anna. We'll just be good friends."

"I'm Gabriel. I'm fourteen. I'm impossible" said the older brunette with golden eyes.

Adam laughed, "Really? Who told you that, Gabriel?"

"Fraulein Jo, four governesses ago."

Next was the dark blonde haired boy, "I'm Rachel."

Adam raised an eyebrow, Rachel was a girl's name not a boy's. "You, um, didn't tell me how old you are, Balthazar."

Rachel, the bookworm, stepped out. "I'm Rachel He's Balthazar. He's thirteen years old, and you're smart. I'm ten, and I think your suit is the ugliest one I ever saw."

Rachel stepped back in line and Uriel, the chubby-cheeked boy, turned to her. "Rachel, you shouldn't say that."

"Why not? Don't you think it's ugly? "Rachel asked.

Uriel nodded, "Of course. But Fraulein Ellen's dress was the ugliest."

Uriel stepped forward, "I'm Uriel. I'm eleven. I'm incorrigible."

He stepped back and Adam said, "Congratulations."

Uriel tilted his head, "What's incorrigible?"

Adam paused, not knowing what to say. "I think it means you want to be treated like a boy."

Uriel seemed appeased with his answer and Adam smiled at him. There was a weird tugging sensation on his sleeve, Adam looked down to see the small brunette boy tugging on his right arms sleeve.

"Mm-hm?"

"I'm Zacheriah, and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday, and I'd like a pink parasol." The little boy said.

Adam grinned at him, "Well, pink's my favourite colour too."

Adam looked up when he heard a small foot stamp against the ground. Looking over at the youngest, he saw big impatient blue eyes watching him.

"Yes, you're Castiel" Adam said.

The littlest held up five small fingers. "And you're five years old. My, you're practically a gentleman."

Castiel and Zachariah laughed at this while Adam looked down the line of children from Anna to Castiel.

"Now, I have to tell you a secret. I've never been a tutor before." Adam informed them.

The children looked at one another with mischievous looks on their faces.

"You mean you don't know anything about being a tutor?" Balthazar asked curiously.

Adam nodded, "Nothing. I'll need lots of advice."

Balthazar smiled evilly, "Well, the best way to start is to be sure to tell our older brother to mind his own business."

They crowed around Adam, all with the same evil smiles.

"You must never come to dinner on time" Gabriel advised.

"Never eat your soup quietly" Rachel added.

Gabriel started making slurping sounds as a demonstration.

Uriel then announced "And, during dessert, always blow your nose."

"Don't believe a word they say, Herr Adam" Castiel piped in.

"Oh, why not?" Adam questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I like you!"

Adam lifted his eyes away from the small child when he heard a clapping sound erupt in the front hall. Adam saw an older woman appearing from one of the many doors.

"All right now, children. Outside for your walk. Captain's order. Now hurry up. Hurry up. Quick, quick, quick, quick, quick." She said, flicking her hands at the children in a shooing motion.

The children reluctantly walked to the front door.

The woman narrowed her eyes on Adam, "Uh, Herr Adam. I'm Frau Deanna, the housekeeper."

"How do you do?" Adam asked, tipping his hat at her.

"How do you do? I'll show you to your room. Follow me." Deanna said while shaking Adam's hand.

Deanna let go of Adam's hand and walked forward, grabbing his bag and began leading him up the stairs. Adam quickly picked up his guitar and followed her up the stairs. Adam raised an eyebrow when he passed the children who ad stopped at the door to look at him with expectant faces.

Just then Adam felt something move in his pocket, "What? Oh. Ha, that tickles." He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized frog.

Some of the children faces looked disappointed with his reaction. Adam smiled at them and asked, "Look children, a frog. Will one of you please take it outside? It's not really an inside creature."

Sluggishly, Gabriel stepped forward to take the frog from him.

"Thankyou" Adam grinned at him.

"You're very lucky," Deanna said. Adam looked at questionably. "With Fraulein Ellen it was a snake."

Adam's eyes widened, "Oh!"

Adam turned back to watch the children turn and walk sombrely out the front door.

* * *

A/N: Now that's a long chapter (for me anyway). If I could ask for some advice, I'm not really sure if I'm using the word Herr right. I can't use Fraulein because that's for women and apparently the male equivalent is Herr. If it isn't the right word does anyone know what is? Help would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Michael Novak and his seven brothers and sisters, sat at a long dining table. They were dressed up fancy in suits and lovely dresses. The room was quiet as they waited for the new tutor to arrive to dinner. Some of the children were beginning to wonder if he had decided to take their advice of always showing up late to dinner. What they didn't think of at the time was that their older brother would make them wait until he had arrived. So they sat rather impatiently while their once hot food began to cool.

Just when the children thought all hope was lost, Adam dashed into the room, breathing heavily. He froze when he saw that everyone was waiting on him.

"Good evening" Adam said coolly, walking to his seat. "Good evening, children."

"Good evening, Herr Adam" they responded, dully.

Adam started to sit in his seat but then leaped back up again. A pine cone was sitting in the centre of his chair.

"Whaaaah? Ha ha ha!" Adam laughed.

Michael looked at him mystified, "Enchanting little ritual. Something you picked up on?"

Adam stammered for words, "No, it's, um, er ... um ... rheumatism."

Adam sat. The children eyes all flew to Gabriel who sheepishly smiled, both surprised and relieved that he wasn't punished for his practical joke. Michael brought a forkful of food to his mouth and started to eat, the children followed suit.

Adam cast a shrewd glance around the table, "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the precious gift you left in my pocket earlier today."

The children exchanged uneasy looks.

Michael looked at him thoughtfully, "Um, what gift?"

Adam saw Uriel cast him a worried look, "It's meant to be a secret, Captain, between the children and me."

Michael's eyes narrowed, "Uh huh. Then I suggest that you keep it and let us eat."

Adam looked around the table, "Knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new household, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted, it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and pleasant."

Adam grins at Michael who forces a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Zachariah begins to sob.

"What is the matter, Zachariah?" Michael asked.

Zachariah shook his head, dismissively "Nothing."

Adam smiles to himself as the rest of the children broke down into sobs, one by one. Michael glanced around the table, astonished.

"Uh, Herr, is to be at every meal or merely at, uh, dinner time that you intend leading us all through this rare and wonderful new world of... indigestion?" Michael snapped at him.

Adam shrugged it off, "Oh, they're all right, Captain. They're just happy."

This only made the children sob harder.

* * *

Outside the Novak villa, a teenage courier with black hair rode up to the house on a bicycle. He hopped off and rang the doorbell. Wearing a grey uniform and cap, he crossed his arms and waited. The door opened and the butler appeared.

"Ah, Crowley. Good evening." The butler welcomed him.

"Good evening, Joshua. I trust everything is under control" Crowley said.

"Yes, yes" Joshua nodded.

"Good."

Joshua glances back into the house to make sure no one is listening and stepped outside to confer with Crowley.

"Are there, uh, any developments?" Joshua questioned.

"Perhaps" Crowley said mysteriously, "Is the Captain at home?"

Joshua nodded, "He's at dinner."

"With the family?" Crowley asked.

"Yes."

Crowley handed over the telegram, "Please give him this telegram at once."

"Certainly" Joshua turned back into the house and closed the front door as Crowley grabbed his bike and began walking down the driveway.

* * *

Moments later, Joshua was in the dining room handing the telegram to Michael. Adam and the children looked on curiously.

"A telegram for you, sir" Joshua informed him.

"Hmmm" Michael hummed.

Michael took the telegram and read it, a small crease forming between his eyebrows as he did.

Anna glanced out the window quickly, "Joshua, who delivered it?"

"That young lad, Crowley, of course."

Anna's eyes widened happily and a small smile formed on her lips. "Brother, may I be excused?" she asked Michael.

Michael grunted negatively and Anna's face fell into a look of disappointment. Adam raised his eyebrows at her face.

"Children, in the morning, I shall be going to Vienna" Michael announced.

The children groaned in protest.

"Oh, no, brother!" Zachariah protested.

Gabriel groaned, "Not again, brother."

Michael glared at them quickly before Castiel asked, "How long will you be gone this time, brother?"

Anna rose with her empty water glass and moved to fill it at a nearby table. Michael's eyes briefly followed her before he answered Castiel. "I'm not sure, Castiel. I'm not sure."

"To visit Baroness Masters again?" Balthazar asked suggestively.

"Mind your own business!" Gabriel barked at Balthazar.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Balthazar" Michael said.

"Why don't we ever get to see the Baroness?" Zachariah whined.

"Why would she want to see you?" Uriel snapped at him.

"It just so happens, Zachariah," Michael began, "that you are going to see the Baroness. I'm bringing her back with me to visit us all."

Maria watched Anna move to fill her glass of water but then quietly leave the room, behind her brothers back.

"Good!" The children cried out happily.

"And…" Michael continued, rolling his eyes "Uncle Raphael."

Cheers of uncle Raphael spread through the room from the children and Adam wondered where Anna had run off too.

* * *

Anna ran out of the house, across the marble terrace, and searched the banks of the moonlit lake. In the formal garden, near a glass-walled gazebo, she called out "Crowley!"

Crowley appeared out from behind a tree, against which leaned his bike. She ran to him "Oh, Crowley!"

They threw their arms around each other in a tight hug. Crowley broke away from the hug first, "Oh, Anna, we mustn't."

"Why not, silly?"

Crowley shrugged, "I don't know, it's just-"

"Isn't this why you're here waiting for me?" Anna asked.

"Yes, of course. I've missed you, Anna."

"You have?" Anna wondered, smiling to herself, "How much?"

"So much that I even thought of sending you a telegram just so I'd be able to deliver it here."

"Oh, that's a lovely thought. Why don't you? Right now" Anna said.

Crowley laughed, "But I'm here!"

"Please, Crowley. Send me a telegram. I'll start it for you: 'Dear Anna…'"

"Dear Anna," Crowley started, playing along "I'd like to be able to tell you how I feel about you. Stop. Unfortunately, this wire is already too expensive. Sincerely, Crowley."

"Sincerely" Anna said with a raised eyebrow.

"Cordially" Crowley suggested.

Anna scoffed "Cordially."

"Affectionately" He said smiling.

"Mmmmm" Anna murmured, hugging him tightly.

"Will there be any reply?" Crowley asked, embracing her back.

"Dear Crowley, stop." She said, hugging him again "Don't stop! You're Anna." Anna sighed,"If only we didn't always have to wait for someone to send Father a telegram. How do I know when I'll see you again?"

"Well, let's see." Crowley began brainstorming some ideas while pacing back and forth. "I could come here by mistake - with a telegram for Colonel Alistair. He's here from Berlin staying with - Oh, no one's supposed to know he's here. Don't tell your brother, now."

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Well, your brother's so - so Austrian."

"We're all Austrian" Anna said, confused.

"Well, some people think we ought to be German, and they're very mad at those who don't think so. They're getting ready to - Well, let's hope your brother doesn't get into trouble." Crowley informed her, gravely.

Anna shook her head in dismissal "Don't worry about my brother. He's a big naval hero. He was even decorated by the Emperor."

"I know. I don't worry about him. But I do worry about his sister."

"Me?" Anna said astonished, "Why?"

"Well, you're so –"

"What?"

"Well, you're such a baby!" Crowley laughed.

"I'm sixteen. What's such a baby about that?" Anna asked, narrowing her eyes at Crowley.

Crowley smiled knowingly before opening his mouth to sing.

"_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage. For fate to turn the light on. Your life, little girl, is an empty page. That men will want to write on." _

"_To write on" _Anna sung, seductively leaning in close to Crowley before he backed away to sing again.

"_You are sixteen going on seventeen. Baby, it's time to think. Better beware, be canny and careful. __Baby, you're on the brink. You are sixteen going on seventeen. Fellows will fall in line. Eager young lads and roués and cads. Will offer you food and wine. Totally unprepared are you. To face a world of men." _

Anna leaned forward again, hoping for a kiss but was unsuccessful.

"_Timid and shy and scared are you. Of things beyond your ken. You need someone older and wiser. Telling you what to do. I am seventeen going on eighteen. I'll take care of you." _

Anna flew into his awaiting arms. Crowley spun her around and then pushed her gently away, holding up a warning finger. Thunder rolled above, Anna pouted and marched away. Crowley followed and held out his hand to her. She shook it firmly and then turned her back on him. Crowley followed her around a tree. She relented and took his hand. Just as they began to sit down, raindrops started to fall. Crowley lead Anna into the glass-walled gazebo which was lined with benches. Anna brushed a few of the raindrops from her dress and glanced outside just as the storm hit hard and heavy.

She turned her eyes back to Crowley and started to sing. "_I am sixteen going on seventeen. __I know that I'm naïve. Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet. And willingly I believe. I am sixteen going on seventeen. Innocent as a rose. Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies. What do I know of those? Totally unprepared am I. To face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared am I. Of things beyond my ken."_

Crowley dodged her fingers as she walked them up his arm and tried to tickle his neck.

"_I need someone older and wise. Telling me what to do. You are seventeen going on eighteen. I'll depend on you."_

Crowley smiled dreamily as Anna ran her hands through his hair and then caught her as she dropped into his arms. He lifted her up onto one of the benches, then took her hand and sashayed her along its length. Anna reached the end of the bench and pointed to the wide gap between her bench and the next one. Crowley spun and gallantly went down on one knee - Anna used his other knee as a stepping stone to cross over to the next bench. Skipping and twirling, he escorted her around the interior of the gazebo. After gaining some momentum, Anna circled the gazebo, jumping gracefully from bench to bench.

Crowley took Anna's hands and swung her down in a graceful spin. With one arm around her back, Crowley lead Anna around the gazebo. The two stepped up and down on the benches in perfect unison. They separated and leapt onto opposite benches with spinning leg kicks. In the middle of the gazebo, they jumped down into each other's arms, twirling around exuberantly, then let go and dropped onto two facing benches. Breathing heavily, they gazed at each other with wide, uncertain eyes.

They both stood up and spun away only to end up face to face. They twirled apart and bumped into each other again on the other side of the gazebo. Again, they backed away from each other but only to meet again on the opposite side. Anna started to pull away when suddenly Crowley grabbed her and placed a firm kiss on her lips. Grinning, Crowley sprinted out of the gazebo into the cold rain. Anna's mouth hung open in surprise; finally after the initial shock faded she smiled and spread her arms in joy.

"Wheeee!" She cried out delight, doing a large spin around the gazebo.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I apologize to all reading this (if anyone is). More chapters will be up soon, seriously like I'll update in a few days if I remember. I'm kinda having a busy week but I'll find some spare time to upload the next chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews, they always make me feel so happy. xD_


	5. Chapter 5

The thunderstorm continued outside. Adam had just hurried to the window and closed it when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Adam called out.

Frau Deanna entered, carrying a small load of clothes.

"Frau Deanna…?" Adam questioned her.

"Some suits for you, Herr Adam. The Captain has allowed you to borrow some of his old suits, as the tailor cannot be here for a few days."

"Oh, how lovely. I'm sure these will be the finest clothes I've ever worn. Tell me, do you think the Captain would get me some material if I asked him?" Adam asked, curiously.

"Material… whatever for?" Frau Deanna said, bewildered.

"For the children, I want to make them some play clothes. I am very handy."

Frau Deanna opened Adam's window again and shook her head "The Novak children don't play. They march."

"Oh, surely, you don't approve of that?"

"Ever since the Novak family lost their father, the Captain runs this house as if he were on one of his ships again. Whistles, orders. No more music, no more laughing." Frau Deanna said sadly.

"It's so wrong" Adam gaped, appalled at how the Captain was running things around here.

"Ah, well..." Frau Deanna shrugged "How do you like your room? There'll be new drapes at the windows..."

"New drapes? But these are fine."

"Nevertheless, new ones have been ordered" Frau Deanna shrugged again.

Adam shook his head "Oh, but I really don't need them."

"Good night, now" She said, looking as if she wanted very much to leave him and go to sleep.

"Frau Deanna. Do you think if I ask the Captain tomorrow about the material...?"

"Oh, he's leaving for Vienna in the morning" she reminded him.

"Oh, yes, of course" Adam nodded "Well, how long will he be gone?"

"That all depends. The last time he visited the Baroness he stayed for a month."

"Oh" Adam murmured, disappointedly.

"I shouldn't be saying this - not to you, I mean I don't know you that well - but if you ask me, the Captain's thinking very seriously of marrying the woman before the summer's over." Frau Deanna gossiped.

"Oh, that'd be wonderful! Well, the children will have a mother again." He grinned, ecstatically.

"Yes ... well ... Good night."

"Good night" Adam said, finishing their conversation.

Deanna left the room and Adam closed the door behind her. Adam took off his robe and placed it over a chair. Behind him, the night air billowed through window and the curtains and thunder rolled.

So it seemed that the Captain was thinking of marrying this… Baroness Masters. She must be beautiful and rich. Someone that Adam could never hope to marry. With him working in a mechanics shop and now as a 'tutor', he knew he would never be rich or own a large house like this one. But what are possessions compared to love, it seemed that this family had everything but no love.

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind him. Adam twirled around to find Anna lying on the floor after she appeared to have climbed through the window.

Anna winced and looked up at Adam "Are you going to tell on me?"

Adam looked at her expectantly.

Anna bit her lip, "I was out taking a walk and somebody locked the doors earlier than usual and I didn't want to wake everybody up. So, when I saw your window open- You're not going to tell my brother, are you?"

"Hmmm" Adam pondered, walking over to the window and looking out of it "How in the world did you climb up here?"

"That's how we always got into this room to play tricks on the governesses. Balthazar can make it with a whole jar of spiders in his hand."

"Spiders!" Adam laughed, how funny it must have been to scare those poor unsuspecting women with spiders. "Anna, were you out walking all by yourself?"

Anna nodded yes at first but then she shook her head from side to side.

"You know, if we wash that dress out tonight, nobody would notice it tomorrow. I think there was a spare nightgown in the cupboard too" Adam walked to the cupboard and pulled out the nightgown for Anna. "Take your dress in there, put it to soak in the bathtub, then come back here and sit on the bed and we'll have a talk."

Anna nodded and walked to the bathroom with the night gown. She paused in the doorway and turned back to Adam. "I told you today I didn't need a tutor. Well, maybe I do."

Anna smiled gratefully. Adam closed the bathroom door and walked over to shut the door of his wardrobe. Hands on hips, he looked at the bed, then at the bathroom door. Frowning suspiciously, he reached for the comforter and flung it back to reveal... clean, spider-less white sheets. He checked the rest of the bed. No spiders. Relieved, he put the comforter back in its place.

A loud clap of thunder erupted. The door suddenly flew open and Castiel ran in and stood stiffly against the wall.

"Castiel" Adam asked, puzzled "Are you scared?"

Castiel shakes his head. There is another clap of thunder and he ran into Adam's arms.

"You're not frightened of a thunderstorm, are you?" Adam smiled, remembering how he used to be afraid of the storms. "You just stay right here with me. Oh! Uh! Where are the others?"

"They're asleep. They're not scared" Castiel said with an ashamed look on his face.

More thunder erupted. Suddenly the door flew open and Balthazar, Rachel and Zachariah ran into the room.

"Oh, no? Look."

Castiel peeked a look at the other three children with curious wide blue eyes.

Adam sighed "All right, everybody. Up here on the bed."

"Really?" Rachel asked, astonished.

"Well, just this once. Come on" Adam beckoned them, swiftly lifting Castiel onto the soft bed.

The other three children crowed into bed and hid themselves under the sheets.

"Now, all we have to do is to wait for the others" Adam said.

Balthazar shook his head "You won't see them. They're brave."

As the thunder continued, the children buried their heads in the bed. Gabriel and Uriel suddenly ran into the room and then forced themselves to walk calmly. Adam grinned at them.

"Eh, you boys weren't scared, too, were you?" Adam said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, no. We just wanted to be sure that you weren't." Gabriel assured them.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Gabriel."

"It wasn't my idea. It was Uriel's" Gabriel said, pointing a finger at Uriel.

A huge thunder clap erupted which made everyone duck. Adam looked at them all with amusement.

"Why does it do that?" Zachariah cried out.

Adam looked at them unsure of what to say "Well, the lightning says something to the thunder, and the thunder answers back."

Zachariah frowned "The lightning must be nasty."

Adam shook his head, "Not really."

"Then why does the thunder get so angry? It makes me want to cry" Zachariah complained, eyes already filling with tears.

More loud thunder sounded. Really, they should soundproof these old villas. The children buried their faces in the covers again.

"Well, now, when anything bothers me and I'm feeling unhappy, I just try and think of nice things." Adam suggested.

"What kind of things?" Balthazar and Zachariah asked.

"Uh... well, let me see, nice things. Daffodils, green meadows, skies full of stars. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..." Adam looked at the children cheekily before singing out the first lyrics.

"_Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings._

_These are a few of my favourite things."_

More thunder exploded through the room and the children cowered against Adam. Adam laughed a little before singing again.

"_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple streudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favourite things."_

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs_

_These are a few of my favourite things."_

"_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favourite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad."_

Adam put his arms around Zachariah and Castiel.

"Does it really work?" Zachariah asked.

"Of course it does. You try it. What things do you like?" Adam encouraged them.

Zachariah thought for second, smiled and then shouted "Pussy willows!"

"Christmas!" Balthazar announced.

Castiel's bounced up and down, "Bunny rabbits!"

The list kept going on and on.

"Snakes!"

"Chocolate icing!"

"No school?"

Anna emerged from the bathroom, surprised to see the others, but continued the list anyway. "Telegrams!"

"Birthday presents!"

"Any presents!"

"Yes!" Adam agreed, smiling and laughing more than he had for a while.

"Ladybugs!"

Adam raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Cats!"

"Rats!"

"A good sneeze!"

"Ah-choo!" Uriel sneezed.

The children and Adam laughed. Adam held his sides then began to sing again.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favourite things."_

The children watched him expectantly. But Adam was running out of favourite things to sing about. Adam put a hand to his head and his eyes widened – finally he decided to repeat some stanzas.

"_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favourite things."_

Adam twirled hand in hand with the girls.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs_

_These are a few of my favourite things."_

"_When the dog bi–"_

Adam suddenly ran into the Captain who stood in the doorway with a disapproving frown.

"...dog bites...uh..." Adam bit his lip and took a step backward.

The children more terrified of their brother than the thunder, lined up in a row at attention.

"Uh, hello..." Adam said cheerfully.

An awkward silence filled the room before Michael spoke, "Herr, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?"

"Well, the children were upset by the storm, so I thought that if I..." Adam trailed of before giving up and complying "You did, sir."

"And do you or do you not have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?" Michael asked with a sharp look.

"Only during thunderstorms, sir" Adam said defiantly.

Behind him, Adam heard Uriel laugh.

Michael's eyes lingered on his for just second longer before travelling over to Anna. "Anna?"

"Yes, brother?"

"I don't recall seeing you anywhere after dinner."

Anna's eyes widened, "Oh, really? Well, as a matter of fact –"

"Yes?" Michael cut her off.

"Well, I-I was, I was..." She stammered, almost visibly sweating.

"Uh, what she would like to say, Captain, is that, uh, she and I have been getting better acquainted tonight." Adam stepped in, "But it's much too late now to go into all that. Come along children. You heard your brother. Go back to bed immediately. "

As the children ran out the room, Adam picked up his robe. The Captain turned towards the door, watching the children go.

"Herr, you have managed to remember that I'm leaving in the morning?" Michael asked coldly.

Adam nodded. This was really started to get on his nerves, did the Captain thing he was an idiot or something?

"Is it also possible that you remember that the first rule in this house is discipline?"

Adam nodded again, reluctantly.

"Then I trust that before I return you will have acquired some?"

Michael turned away to leave but Adam stopped him before he could go, "Captain? Uh, I wonder if, before you go, I could talk to you about some clothes for the children..."

Michael looked at him curiously, "Herr Adam…"

"...For when they play. If I could just have some material..." Adam pleaded with him.

"You are obviously many things," Michael started "Not the least of which is repetitious."

"But they're children!" Adam almost shouted in frustration.

"Yes. And I am their brother. Good night." Michael concluded with a hard look in his eyes. It was quite obvious that Adam frustrated the hell out of him.

Michael stormed out of the door and slammed the door behind himself.

"Oh that-!" Adam raged before cutting himself off before he would shout something he would regret.

Adam looked around the room angrily, flung his robe on the bed, and sat in a chair next to the window. He looked at the window drape decorated with large green flowers. He stood up and takes the drape in his hands. Suddenly a fantastic idea dawned on him.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes"_ Adam sung to himself. Eyes widening in excitement, he ran across the room and grabbed another curtain.

"_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favourite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad."_

He draped a curtain over his head like a scarf and wrapped it around himself as a dress. A large blinding smile on his face as his plan starts to come together in his head.

* * *

A/N: Look another chapter! A very late chapter though… Sorry guys school's finishing up soon and I've been really busy with assignments and other crap I have to do. I'll try and update more often if I find the time to write.


End file.
